


Sun Goes Cold

by sportssqueen



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportssqueen/pseuds/sportssqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is in need of some attention and a certain someone isn't helping. So when she finally gets a night off, she decides to do something about it. But that someone just has to get in her way. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard this song a few months ago, and once I figured out what the lyrics really were, I realized it describes Oliver and Felicity perfectly. For this to work, this fic is set during season 2, cause Verdant needed to still be in Oliver's ownership, and other details that make sense. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Arrow" or any characters associated with it. I do not own "Sun Goes Cold" by Chase Rice.

Felicity took another sip of her drink as she surveyed the club. It had been a long time since she had actually gone out just for fun. Her new job as Oliver Queen’s personal assistant and the technical support for Team Arrow didn’t allow for a lot of downtime.

So one night when patrols ended quickly, she slipped on her favorite little black dress, let down her hair, and headed up to the club floor of Verdant. Roy had taken his place behind the bar and was refilling her wine glass whenever there was less than a sip left. She made a mental note to leave him a nice tip.

The wine had eventually made her body warmer and more relaxed. Which also made her _very_ aware that it had been a while since she had sex. Another thing she hadn’t had time for. Getting laid. Be it by a random guy or spending some quality time with herself. The only problem? Her crush on Oliver had gone out of control, so now every guy was instantly compared to Oliver Queen himself, and she ended up leaving without getting something.

Her feelings ended up hurt quite a lot of the time. Even when her dresses and skirts became tighter and shorter, he still lacked interest. Maybe she wasn’t his type. After all, she was the nerd in high school while he was Mr. Popularity.

“More like Mr. Man Whore,” she mumbled out loud.

As if his ears were burning, she spotted Oliver overlooking the second floor railing. His eyes surveyed the crowd as if he were looking for a target. The Arrow identity never seemed to leave, and neither did the instincts. Watching his eyes made her mind think stupid things, and she had to shift her legs to relieve pressure.

Felicity knew she had to get out of here, either alone or with someone. It was fairly early in the night, giving her time to spend either by herself or find someone to fix her problems for her. There were plenty of guys around, and most weren’t bad looking at all. She may compare them to Oliver all night, but that could be a private fantasy that could make her get off quicker. And the sooner the better.

Just because she was a shy girl at every point in her life, didn’t mean she didn’t know what it took to get a guy’s attention. She was a Vegas girl, goddamn it! If she wanted a guy to take her home and screw her, it wouldn’t be that hard. Looking back in the direction of Oliver, she saw he disappeared. Out of sight, out of mind, she told herself.

When her eyes landed on the first guy she saw, she mentally checked into the dumb blonde side of her brain. The side that got her what she wanted. Signaling to a bartender that was not Roy, she ordered a martini, and with her glass in hand, walked over to the brown haired guy at the end of the bar.

She had seen him since she got here. He had spent most of the night with his buddies, and they all took turns buying drinks and dancing with girls. A quick rundown told her there were no signs of a wedding ring, meaning she was good.

“Hi,” she said when she reached him.

He turned and after running his eyes down her body, looked up with a smile on his face.

“Hey,” he replied, “you here alone?”

She nodded and giggled. He leaned in closer. Score one for Vegas lessons.

“I’m Spencer,” he said.

“Felicity,” she told him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said back. “Can I get you another?” he asked, pointing to her glass. Felicity nodded yes, and he signaled to the bartender.

She briefly averted her eyes, scanning the room again for any sign of Oliver. When she saw nothing, she turned back to Spencer to find him holding a martini glass.

“For you,” he said, holding the glass to her.

“So, how does a pretty girl like you end up in a club all alone?”

Swallowing the cocktail, she set her glass down and looked him in the eye.

“A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do,” was her reply.

His eyes instantly got darker, and he stood up. As he held out his hand, he began walking towards the dance floor.

“Care to join?” he asked. Felicity took his hand in response.

Spencer led them towards the middle, but they weren’t far enough in that if Felicity needed to get out she could. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her towards him. Her arms came up around his neck, keeping herself close to him. She could already feel the distinct outline of his arousal. Felicity felt his hands leave the small of her back and his fingers were grazing the top of her ass. One inch down, and his hands would be on her completely.

She could tell even through the barriers of fabric that they weren’t the calloused ones she stared at every day. The hands that held a bow and arrow and hurt people, and the ones that rested on her shoulder lightly when she rambled on. These hands weren’t the ones that belonged to Oliver.

Felicity shook her head a little to shake those thoughts. She was getting closer to having this guy please her in the best of ways, and it was closer than she had been in almost a month. It certainly beat having to get off with her vibrator.

Their hips swayed in almost perfect unison. The more they moved, the harder she felt Spencer get. Her own arousal was a different story. She didn’t feel much, but at this point, she didn’t care.

At some point, he turned her around, pulling her back into his chest. His hands fell to her lower abdomen, getting dangerously close to a place she wanted them, but not while they were in public. His lips fell to her neck, and she tilted it to the side so he had better access. It was actually easier not looking at him, because she could imagine it was Oliver behind her, not some guy she met at a club. He was lacking stubble, but was making up for it as he found the place under her ear she loved so much.

She had become so lost in the sensation of lips on her neck, she didn’t notice Oliver returned to his perch above. At one point when she opened her eyes, they found his, which narrowed at the sight of her and this guy. Felicity couldn’t find it in herself to care, and frankly, she actually felt something return to her lower body at the mere thought of making Oliver jealous.

Felicity interrupted the feast Spencer was having on her neck to kiss him. IT was more like make out with him, but she didn’t care. Knowing Oliver was watching her made her double her efforts. While he was surprised, Spencer met her efforts, his hands moving to grip her ass while his tongue searched for hers. She didn’t know how long they stayed like this until she felt Spencer pull away. Opening her eyes, she found him being pulled away. Rather forcefully.

Oliver was right in front of her, his hand around the collar of Spencer’s shirt. She couldn’t hear what was being said over the loud music, but Spencer’s eyes grew wide and once he was released, he disappeared. No one around them seemed to notice the interaction, but as Felicity stood in shock, Oliver walked towards her, his eyes dark as he licked his lips.

He was not even a foot from her face when he stopped. Felicity had to tilt her head back even more to look him in the eyes before she noticed he was much bigger than Spencer. She wanted to say something, go off on him, but she stood there, nervously biting down on her lower lip.

Bad decision.

Suddenly, Oliver’s mouth was on hers, his arms moving to the same spot where Spencer’s last were. They were bigger and warmer, but Felicity felt better. His lips dominated hers, his tongue snaking out to find hers. He was practically towering over her causing her to bend back to even meet him. The position caused her arms to wrap around his neck, allowing her to pull herself towards him.

If Felicity knew that kissing Oliver would feel like this, she would have done it long ago. Like when she first met him.  They would be so much further along than their relationship now.

When he pulled back, she allowed herself to take in her surroundings, trying to remember the moment. She vaguely registered the song playing, hearing cheers from the crowd when the song changed and a new one began, the tempo picking up. But when the artist began singing, the first few lyrics caught her attention.

_Oh honey I was scared sometimes,_

_Weight of the world spinning round in my mind_

_And so I ran away from you_

_Did a lot of things I said I wouldn’t do._

They made her look at the man in front of her, watching him watch her. It was them, 100%. Like fate made the DJ pick this song as they stood here together.

_I’m sorry I didn’t help you through,_

_Day after day I was away from you,_

_But there must be a way to prove,_

_I wanna come home if you want me to._

She did, very much so. She wanted her Oliver back, wanted him to stop thinking that this thing between them couldn’t happen. Because it could. She knew that with her heart. If they wanted this, it could happen. Looking up at Oliver, she watched his eyes darken just like Spencer’s did. Except, this time, she felt something inside her, something that warmed her from the inside out.

_It’s like I’ve never had doubt, I’ve never had fear_

_I’ve never seen the future look so clear_

_I’ll be by your side ‘til we both grow old_

_I wanna be yours ‘til the sun turns cold._

Oliver’s hands suddenly settled onto her hips, and she felt him pull her towards him, closer than they had been. Feeling him pressed up against her front was something she had previously had not experienced. After watching him for months working out and training, she knew every line of every muscle, and now she knew what they felt like. Her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck, and she could feel the tension in his shoulders slowly dissipate. Just as she relaxed at his touch, he apparently did the same under hers. The music then had picked up into a super high-energy club remix, and it was infectious.

And then Oliver Queen did something she didn’t expect. He was dancing.

Not your typical dancing around your apartment dancing (she was guilty of that) or the slow swaying you do with your significant other late at night when everything is quiet and calm (she wished she could saw she’d done that). No, he was back in Ollie Queen mode, a side she had never seen in person. That man could move unlike she had ever expected.

Felicity supposed it was from the gracefulness he had when fighting, if you could call it graceful. But, he clearly still had the playboy persona buried inside. But, if she didn’t know any better, she would actually go as far to say he was grinding with her. Yet, instead of fighting her mind, she gave him, body and heart surrendering to this man.

_I know you put your faith in me,_

_But nothing at the time could make me see._

_Give me just a chance to try,_

_We can still work with me by your side._

Yes, yes, yes! She knew it was true. She trusted him more than anyone. Even after her dad left, after Cooper died, she had given up on men, believing they would all hurt her. But, she knew now that Oliver would never hurt her, or let anyone else hurt her.

_I wanna live a life while were still young,_

_Life’s too short to be on the run._

_But there must be a way to prove,_

_I wanna come home if you want me too._

If anything were to happen between them, Felicity knew it had to happened. Because right now, with Oliver here with her, she knew she never wanted to be anywhere else, ever. But they both had to stop running from their fears, from each other. No matter how hard they tried, they would end up back together. Just as she believed destiny made this song play, she believed it was destiny for them to be together.

She had bene so wrapped up in the deeper meaning of the song, she hadn’t noticed Oliver had turned her around, molding herself into her back. They were still moving in time with the music, and his hands stayed put on her hips. Every so often, now that she noticed it, she felt his hands creep lower, fingertips skimming the hem of her dress and where the smooth skin of her legs was bare. And maybe, she felt his fingertips slide up under the hem, as if they wanted to rip her dress off right there.

And it wasn’t until then that she noticed that her hands were on him. One laid on top of one of his, their fingers intertwining above her hip, as the other rested on his thigh. Her head rested against his shoulder, her body moving in sync with his. Was this really happening?

It must have, because she soon felt Oliver’s hot breath along her neck, his lips coming down to kiss the spot where her neck and collarbone met before trailing up to her ear.

“Do you want to head out?” Oliver asked softly. She even detected something in his voice she had never heard before.

Maybe that something in his voice was connected to the hardness she felt against her backside.

Felicity turned around, and let her arms wrap around his neck as she kissed him. It was deep and passionate, a promise of more to come. As she pulled back, she let her lips linger against his as she gave him her answer.

“Only if you’re coming with me.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I had a lot of requests for a second chapter from Oliver's POV...here you go!! This one was fun to write, so enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own “Arrow” or any characters associated with it. All original characters are of my own creation.

“Uneventful night?” Felicity asked when he returned.

It had been. Nothing was happening while he was out on patrol. Seems like the criminals wanted to take Friday night off. He could use a Friday night off.

“Yeah,” he replied, placing his bow back in its case. He returned with the full intention of taking the night off. Maybe checking the club for a little bit, because he had neglected it lately. Or maybe he would get dinner and head to his hotel, spending the night watching whatever was on ESPN. Either option sounded good to him.

“You can head home, Felicity,” he told the blonde, “I’m planning to head out once I get a workout in.”

That would kill time for sure.

“Ok, mind if I use the bathroom really quick?” she asked.

He nodded his response before taking his remaining arrows out of their quiver and placing them where they belonged. Once Felicity was out of the bathroom, he could change out of his leathers and into something that was so restricting.

Oliver wished he hadn’t said that.

In the reflection of the glass case that held his suit was Felicity. In a tight black dress with gold heels. And his years frequenting clubs and women told him there was no way she was wearing panties under that dress. His leather suit suddenly seemed more restricting in certain areas.

He couldn’t speak. At all. He had seen her in short, tight dresses. Hell, he could have sworn that she was doing it on purpose. The dresses and skirts were her way of getting him back for taking her out of her little cubicle in IT and placing her right outside the door to his office at QC. Like that didn’t help fuel the rumors he was fully aware of.

And now here she was dressed in the tightest and shortest dress she may own with gold heels that did things to her, and to him. Her hair was loose around her shoulder, the crease from her ponytail holder making it slightly wavy, but it worked for her. And if that wasn’t enough, she bent over slightly at her workstation, that black dress riding up those legs he stared at all day.

Oliver averted his eyes before she could notice him staring. After all, this was an outfit meant for one person’s eyes only, and that person was not him. Did she have a date? That was not a date appropriate outfit, but still. Their social lives had become practically non-existent over the past few weeks. He had taken control of QC, Digg had become a permanent fixture at work and in the foundry, leaving him very little time to manage his relationship with Lyla, whatever that was, and Felicity was with him practically 24/7, save for the weekends they may take off and the four hours during the week when they were sleeping before waking up to start their long days.

But if she was seeing someone, it was none of his business. He didn’t have a right to say she couldn’t date, or do anything else. He could only enforce that it can’t get in the way of what they were doing down here. Not that they were doing something down here. Shit, he was turning into Felicity.

“I’m off,” she announced, “I am assuming you will be here for a little while longer?”

“Yeah,” he responded, his voice scratchy.

“I’ve got a program updating and it should be done soon, so don’t turn anything off. And call me if something makes any noises?”

“No problem,” he said.

“Thanks Oliver,” she said, before turning to walk out. He wasn’t paying much attention, but he heard the sound of heels against the metal stairs. The ones that led to the club. She couldn’t be…

His thoughts trailed off as he suddenly got up and walked over to her monitors. There was only one thing he knew how to do, and that was check the cameras in the club. He could deal with the backlash later if it messed up whatever she was updating.

Sure enough, he saw her at the bar, talking to Roy who had returned before he did. He felt a little relieved that she wasn’t around a guy, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be meeting anyone. The only hard emotion he felt was that she was doing this in HIS club. Anyone else’s club would be a different story.

Without really thinking things through, he walked back to the bathroom and grabbed the garment bag with the suit he kept down here for emergencies. This was an emergency.

He changed in record time, and headed upstairs. Thinking smart, he bypassed the bar and headed straight for the stairs that led to the office here. It would allow him to watch from up here, see what Felicity was up to.

It wasn’t spying, he told himself that. No, this was a concerned friend looking out for another friend. Nothing more.

As he looked over the railing to the ground floor, he saw Felicity sitting at the bar with a glass of wine. Roy kept refreshing her glass even without her telling him. She sat alone, the seats next to her empty, while a group of girls sat at one end, and a few couples separated her from a group of guys. He kept his eyes trained on her, and how her legs looked as one was crossed over her knee, causing her dress to ride up her leg. He let out a groan at the sight, not caring because there was no one around him.

He suddenly saw Felicity turning her head in his direction, so he averted his eyes, scanning them over the crowd below. He knew she saw him, but he tapped into his instincts as he surveyed the room. When he was sure she turned away, he looked back at her uncrossing and recrossing her legs. He smiled at her actions, because he knew exactly what caused that.

But as he watched her get up and walk to a guy at the end of the bar, he retreated into his office, waking up the computer that was hooked up to the cameras. Oliver figured if he was going to spy on them, it would be better to do it where she can’t see him.

Yes, he was spying. Sue him.

The guy was smaller than him, he was well aware of that. And he clearly didn’t know how to work this type of scene. He was wearing jeans, of all things, with a white button up that was slightly too big, along with a navy blazer. It was clear to Oliver that this wasn’t his scene, and that made him feel a little better.

He watched them through the monitor as the guy led Felicity to the mass of bodies that made up the dance floor. They didn’t go too far in, but he could still pick out his girl anywhere. He couldn’t see the guy’s hands, but he had a pretty good idea of where they were. It was clear that Felicity wasn’t that interested, as her hands just rested loosely around his neck.  But when that guy turned Felicity around and plastered her into him, he began to see red.

Pushing away from the desk, Oliver walked out and resumed his position on the railing, eyes quickly finding Felicity. His hands were dangerously close to being indecent in public, and his mouth fell to her neck. The more he watched Felicity resign to this guy’s actions, the redder his vision became.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and instantly found his, he felt his blood go south and his heart rate pick up. He felt his eyes narrow as he zoned in on Felicity. Her lips turned into a smirk right before she turned around and kissed that guy.

That was when he lost it, when everything exploded in his mind. And while his next actions might make her hate him for the rest of his life, he didn’t care. Because in his mind, she was his.

He made his way down the stairs, practically taking them two at a time. The closer he got to Felicity, the more he felt his heart thump in his chest. He was so close to them, that when he was right behind them, his actions took over.

Grabbing onto the guy’s collar, Oliver yanked him backwards, hand tightening around the shirt material. He pulled the guy close and saw Felicity watching him out of the corner of his eye.

His lips were very close to this guy’s ear, so he took advantage and lowered his voice.

“If I ever see you around my girl again, I will hurt you. You so much as come into my club, I will end you.  That is no threat, that is a promise.”

The guy scurried away, leaving him with Felicity staring at him. He turned to the blonde in front of him and watched her. He was, for a moment, scared about what might come out of her mouth, what she might say.

He didn’t expect her to bite her lower lip.

Without thinking, he closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. His height advantage caused him to bend her back a little, but when her arms came up around her neck, he helped her pull herself up, locking them together.

He pulled back after a little while, allowing himself to revel in the woman in front of him. He had loved her for a while, and had only ever told her that once. But, he knew it was true, even if she doubted his words. This babbling blonde tech genius had opened his heart in a way he didn’t know was possible.

The beginning of a new song caused himself to remember where they were standing. But, no one seemed to notice or care what was going on. They just stood there, being Oliver and Felicity. The beginning notes of the song reminded him of what it was. He had heard it before when he spent his nights here as dutiful club owner. But, it wasn’t until now, standing here with Felicity in his arms, he understood the lyrics.

It was about a man, feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, thinking he was incapable of having someone love him, and loving in return. So he ran, away from his problems, away from his friends, away from the woman he loved. He did things he vowed he would never do again, for his sake, for the memory of his best friend, because he couldn’t break that promise he made to Tommy.

But, Felicity had her own problems. He told her he loved her, but in the heat of the moment, in order to throw Slade off their trail. And then he disappeared. Back to the island, escaping everything in Starling City that was causing him problems. He had become wrapped up in his own head, he didn’t notice what that was doing to Felicity. He was becoming the reason for her sadness, her heartache. It was no secret that she was falling for him, he knew that. But, he was too fucking scared to do anything.

The man in the song said being in the arms of the woman he loved caused all fears and doubts to be erased from his mind. All of the sudden, everything was clear, and he could imagine a future with the woman he loved, growing old, being together forever. He had, once upon a time, thought that would be Laurel. She was his future. But, after the island, and meeting Felicity, and watching Tommy and Laurel be happy and blissful, he knew Laurel would never be his again. And Felicity changed everything. Standing here, with Felicity around him, he could actually see a glimmer of what his future could look like with Felicity in it.

When the music picked up, he pulled Felicity into him more. There was a stark contrast in feeling her soft body against the hard planes of his torso. In the back of his mind, he hoped he could feel that body without the barriers of clothing. Her arms rose up to wrap around his neck, but instead of resting there like that had been with that other guy, she pulled herself in closer and her fingertips played with the fine hairs at the base of his neck. It was in that moment he felt the tension leave his body, the tension that had been there since he first saw her tonight.

He began moving in time to the music, and he could tell Felicity was shocked. He liked that. She never knew him as Ollie Queen, the playboy he had been before he got onto that boat. No, she knew him as Oliver Queen, the man that was running his family company with no experience, and being Starling City’s own vigilante. She saw past all the layers, and she knew who he truly was. The man he wished to. be.

But being here, with Felicity and all the sexual tension that had existed since the day they started working together, he let the playboy persona come through, at least the part that responded to being in a club with a gorgeous woman in his arms.

Oliver let himself be lost once again in the music, as well as Felicity. He heard the artist singing about a woman putting her trust in him, but he did nothing. His eyes closed then, because that’s exactly what had been happening. But, when his nose touched Felicity’s hair and her scent invaded his senses, he relaxed again. He knew her past wasn’t good, and he swore to be a better man, for her.

If he wants to try this thing with Felicity, it was now or never. Crime had been slow, they were more relaxed, and who knew when they would get another chance. He just had to prove that he believed in them, in her. In himself.

Without really thinking, he turned her around, keeping her pressed against him. Oliver could barely contain the hiss threatening to come out when he felt her ass press up against his dick. Goddammit, how had he not felt this before?

Her body’s reaction made his blood heat up, and he felt his pants get a little tighter. His hands stayed on her hips, and in a bold move, moved one down her hip to where her dress hit her leg. He played with the material there, slipping his fingers underneath the hem. God, he wanted to rip her dress off right now, take her downstairs and fuck her against whatever surface was close to the bottom of the stairs. But this was Felicity. She deserved so much more than a quick fuck. She deserved a whole night filled with passion.

He hadn’t noticed what she was doing until he felt her left hand intertwine with his fingers on her hip. The light squeeze she gave him told him she liked where this was going. Her other hand fell against his thigh, squeezing the muscle there, but her hand was dangerously close to where he needed her hand.

Knowing this was going somewhere, he dropped his lips to her neck, kissing the spot right above her collarbone. Her head rolled back into his shoulder, giving him better access to her sweet skin. He trailed the kisses up to her ear before letting out a breath and asking the one question he has wanted to ask more than anything in the world.

“Do you wanna head out?” he whispered into her ear.

He felt his insides heating up, and he was too far gone to spend the night alone. And he figured she felt the same way. He felt Felicity shudder against him, a reaction he assumed was to a lot of different things right now. The urgency of his words, the warmth of his breath, the hardness against her ass.

She didn’t answer right away, and Oliver felt the need inside him dissipate. But then she did the unexpected. Felicity turned around, hand coming to his neck to pull him down to her in a heated and urgent kiss. That was her answer, he was sure of it.

The kiss was over before it really started. But she didn’t go far. Her lips remained on his, but barely. Her breath was heavy, and he could vaguely hear the words she spoke.

“Only if you’re coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates? Follow me on tumblr! @sportssqueen


End file.
